<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the sun will rise again by bebopesque</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351004">the sun will rise again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebopesque/pseuds/bebopesque'>bebopesque</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Friendship, Gen, Insecurity, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebopesque/pseuds/bebopesque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the captain position is a heavy burden and no one understands it better than third year nekoma student and new captain of the volleyball team, kenma kozume.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Angst Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the sun will rise again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for day 2 of haikyuuangstweek.<br/>official prompt: phonecall and insecurity<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma jerked awake with a start, finding himself out of breath even though he had just woken up. Glancing around the dark room, his eyes caught the digital clock sitting on the cabinet next to his bed. He let out a sigh. It’s just him, the same dream he has been having since the start of the school year about the volleyball team losing and eventual disbandment, and his general anxiety as the new captain of the volleyball team at barely three in the morning. Before he realized what he’s doing, he found himself biting the bottom of his lips in an attempt to stop himself from screaming in the middle of the night and instead pulled both sides of his hair so tight, he could feel his scalp hurting as he tried his best to calm himself down.</p><p>The same train of thoughts has been invading his mind since he accepted the captain position from his best friend and former captain. In retrospect, e doesn’t understand why Kuroo chose him as the new captain of the volleyball team or why both Nobuyuki and Yaku saw nothing wrong in his choice. To Kenma, there are people who are better suited to lead the team. Two people at that. Yamamoto has a commanding aura and air of confidence surrounding him that would make him a better captain. There’s also Fukunaga and his overall calm and collected demeanor as well as balanced stats that makes him a good leader to balance the team. They would make a better captain than him, that he was sure of.</p><p>Anyone would make a better captain than me, he thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenma plopped himself back on the bed, knowing full well that there’s no chance he will be able to continue to sleep. He took a quick glance towards the clock. It’s been barely ten minutes since he woke up and he has morning practice to attend to in the morning. In the middle of his confusion, he almost missed the buzzing noise that his phone makes.</p><p>Another text from Kuroo arrived. Kenma let out a sigh. He knows well that once the new school year starts, there is absolutely no way Kuroo won’t ask (or perhaps pestered is a better choice of word here) him about how the team is currently doing and how he’s coping with the new position. That is why Kenma has been avoiding any kind of texts or calls from Kuroo.</p><p>His best friend is currently studying in the best university the country can offer to pursue his dreams. The least Kenma could do is to not worry him with his problems because he knows fully well that the moment Kuroo knows about his current state, his friend would drop whatever it is he’s currently being preoccupied with and go straight to Kenma’s place. And Kenma doesn’t want that. No, he has been depending on Kuroo for most of his life, his best friend deserved some peace.</p><p>He was about to turn off his phone and went to the kitchen, hoping that there are some leftovers he could eat to put himself to sleep when he felt his phone buzzing once again, signalling him of an incoming phone call. His eyes widened upon seeing the caller ID and quickly pressed the answer button.</p><p>“Kenma, hi!”</p><p>“Shoyo,” Kenma replied, finding himself suddenly feeling less tense and more realized. He leaned his body against the headboard as he listened to the next word coming from his friend.</p><p>“Sorry to call you at this time of the day, I just want to know how you are,”</p><p>“It’s-” Kenma paused for a moment. He doesn’t want to lie but he’s not sure how to reply to the question either. Thankfully, his friend seems to understand the gravity of his current situation.</p><p>“It’s kind of weird here as well without the old third years. I think Ennoshita-san is still having a hard time adjusting as the new captain as well,” Hinata said.</p><p>That took Kenma by surprise. He has heard of the new Karasuno captain, have met him before during their last joint training camp together and he found the Karasuno second year to have the same calm and collected aura as Nobuyuki. Then again, he also knows that Ennoshita was previously not a starting player so he must have to deal with being the new captain as well as starting player at the same time. Still, he is still at loss for words so he was relieved that Shoyo decided to lead the conversation.</p><p>“Kuroo-san called me yesterday. He says he’s worried about you.”</p><p>Kenma let out a sigh. Of course Kuroo would do something like that.</p><p>Hinata continues, “I think he’s scared that he might, you know, push you too hard so he asked me to check up on you,”</p><p>Kenma can feel his tears building up. Even at times like this, even after Kenma has been avoiding his friend, Kuroo is still thinking and worrying about him.</p><p>“I’m worried about you too so that’s why I decided to call you. Sorry about the time though. I took a nap earlier and have just woken up,”</p><p>Kenma can’t help but laugh upon hearing the reasoning. “Thanks, Shoyo. I guess I’m scared of disappointing the team and Kuroo and I don’t want to make him feel like he’s responsible for my mess. I’m sorry you got dragged into this,”</p><p>“It’s no problem! I care about my friend and you’re one of my close ones,” Hinata replied. “And I care about Kuroo-san too. He sounded like Asahi-san when he’s in his panic state when he talked to me yesterday,”</p><p>“Of course he would,” Kenma replied, finding himself smiling as his mind conjured a mental image of his old friend panicking.</p><p>The conversation continues to revolve around volleyball, their shared fear of the upcoming interhigh and shared excitement at the prospect of another trash heap battle, and the hopeful future plan for the both of them. As Kenma can feel the increased steadiness of his breathing, he also detected the sleepiness growing in the tone of Shoyo’s speaking voice. He was about to point out that maybe the younger boy should go back to sleep but as always, his friend is always quick to read the situation.</p><p>“I guess we should go back to sleep now,” Hinata said. “We will have the usual Saturday morning practice today,”</p><p>Kenma nodded his head even though he knew Shoyo wouldn't be able to see the gesture. “Same here. I’ll talk to Kuroo myself so you don’t have to worry about it, Shoyo.”</p><p>“Sounds great,” Hinata replied, with the same cheery tone he always has. “Next time, I’ll call you at a better time. I promised. Have a good rest, Kenma,”</p><p>“You too, Shoyo.”</p><p>The phone call ended and for the first time since the new school year started, Kenma found himself able to breathe normally again. He also found his eyelids to become more and more heavy yet he still managed to gather up enough strength to type out a message and send it to his old friend before putting his phone away and went back to sleep again. In the morning, he will wake up to a text from Kuroo, reassuring him that he understands why it took Kenma so long to reply to Kuroo’s many messages and that he’ll always be there for him as he always has been. But for now, sleep has taken the young captain in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading. don't be shy to leave a kudo or comment. have a nice day, everyone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>